My Promise
by Child of Best Lemon Writer
Summary: Soul never expected this. He had thought that he would just eat this witch's soul, become a Death Scythe, and be done with it. But this was something he never expected to happen. Lemon. Soul x Blair. Maka x Soul x Blair in some later chapters.
1. Soul's Promise - And His new lover?

Soul never expected for things to play out like this.

He had thought that he would just eat this witch's soul, become a Death Scythe, and be done with it.

But each time he and his partner, Maka Albarn, failed to beat her, He began having his doubts about whether they would actually beat her or not.

It got to the point that his partner had wondered if he was even trying to fight well.

It was sad, in all honesty.

But then the witch offered to let Soul come with her, staying with her instead of Maka.

At the time, it seemed like a bad idea.

Soul could barely fight her with his partner, let alone by himself. If she suddenly chose to kill him, he'd have no way of defending himself.

He would always be at her mercy.

But then another possibility came to him.

If he could somehow get closer to this witch...

And so with that idea in mind, he chose to go with the witch.

Maka responded furiously to this, but he only shrugged it off, showing little care.

At the time it only seemed like he was simply giving into temptation. But he wondered if Maka ever saw the secret wink he gave her when he was behind Blair, The witch.

That was a few hours ago.

Soul could see very clearly once he got to the witch's jack-o-lantern shaped house, he saw just how much she wanted him.

"Oh Soul, we'll have so much fun! You'll see, it was a good idea to dump that little girl for me!"

Soul could see her for the lusty person she was.

Before he wanted to take her soul then and there, but he didn't think it would work out very well for him since he was in the air with her.

As they flew soundlessly over the forest towards Blair's house, it then occurred to him that he could've just taken her soul when she wasn't looking.

Though his expression held the same boredom it always had, he mentally cursed and scowled, wanting to hit himself for his stupidity.

Why didn't he think of that?!

As they descended upon the pumpkin house, Soul saw Blair smiling at him, not in a lustful way, but more in a different way... she looked happy.

For a moment, she actually looked pretty cute for a witch...

Soul shook those thoughts from his mind.

She was still his enemy. He needed to remember that.

When they had entered the house though, he saw that happy smile suddenly turn back into the lustful smirk he saw her with earlier.

Soul shrugged the doubts of her being cute from his mind, thinking it was one of the ways of her seductive nature.

A few minutes later though, Blair went to the bath. Soul simply waited in the small living room, taking in his surroundings.

He saw that there were few pictures anywhere.

Maybe that was a custom for witches...

"Oh Soul!" He looked up at the happy voice... only to get a nose-bleed.

Blair was only in a towel that was wrapped around her body, hugging her luscious curves.

"The bath's hot and ready, you wanna take one with me?"

He looked away, hiding his nosebleed. "No. Cool men don't usually do that..."

A very small part of him wished he had done exactly that.

But he'd be a liar if he said that he listened to the part that seemed to die in seconds.

He seemed in a trance as he walked to her, and she hugged him, before stripping him down so quickly that Soul barely comprehended it.

Once his clothes were gone, she licked her lips hungrily at the sight of his body.

He was well fit, especially from someone who was only around 13. His clothes betrayed the muscles and biceps underneath them.

She took his hand, leading him into the tub while playfully sliding back.

Soul complied wordlessly, and Blair saw the nosebleed when she threw her towel off, across the room.

He couldn't blame him though.

Her body was the envy if most women and teenage girls.

Her breasts were E or even F sized from what she could tell, with brown nipples poking up at him.

And there was a patch of purple hair over her vagina, to which she smiled when she saw Soul looking at it.

She looked down, smiling to herself, and let her hand trail down Soul's body after he slid into the tub, reaching it's destination and curling slowly around it. Her hand moved slickly up and down his length.

Soul went hard pretty quickly, and she went faster, her hands quick to jerk him off. She listened intently on his pleasured groans, a d she didn't stop until she was sure he was completely hard.

Her finger trailed up his member, and she measured it pleasantly.

"8 inches... such a long length..." She leaned over to him, brushing her lips on his.

He kissed by almost instantly, and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Blair was taken aback by the roughness of Soul's kiss, but ended up kissing back, moving her hand at a faster pace.

Soul started moaning as they kissed deeper, their tongues rubbing against each other. Blair suddenly stopped moving her hand on his length, breaking her kiss with Soul.

Soul was surprised by the serious look in her eyes.

"Soul..."

"Yes?"

"Do you promise..."

"Promise what?"

"To take care of me..."

Soul stared in surprise at this, undoubtedly thinking she was joking when she said that for a split second.

Her eyes doused that doubt away.

Soul nodded after smiling. "Of course. Cool men take care of their loved ones don't they?"

Blair smiled. She lifted herself into the tub, positioning her opening right over his length. Slowly, she slid herself down on his length.

Soul had to clench his teeth from how tight she was.

He wouldn't be exaggerating if he said a vice grip couldn't compare to how tight she was.

Blair had an expression filled with pain on her face.

So this was how she lost her virginity... it was ironic considering her attitude.

She just hoped Soul didn't notice.

She had grabbed Soul's shoulders, but she gripped them tightly after he entered her, (so that might not have been a prayer made that was granted), and she started bouncing up and down his long, rock-hard length.

With each bounce, she felt her own body quiver from the feeling she got.

The pain she felt was unbearable, but she took it, for she was truly happy.

Someone cared about her, and now that she knew someone did...

She moaned as her pain started to pleasure. She gripped his arms even tighter as the pleasure started coming...!

She started riding him wildly, her breasts bouncing from the wildness of her body as her hips grinded against Soul's.

Soul had to grip the sides of the bath tub to avoid releasing at that moment, throwing back his head from the pleasure.

Dear God she was tight!

Blair had Soul's face buried in her cleavage as she wrapped her arms around his head, feeling the pleasure start to overcome her.

She began screaming from the pleasure, and soon her climax hit her, in one giant tidal wave of pleasure. Soul could no longer hold in his release when he felt the already too tight walls clench around him, and he was forced into releasing. Blair's body shook from the pleasure, and she gave one final scream before kissing Soul. Her hat had fallen off while the love making session ensued, but Soul was too wrapped up in his own pleasure to notice.

Soul pushed his tongue into her mouth, rubbing their tongues together.

Somehow it felt like sandpaper now. They deepened the kiss, wrapping their arms around each other.

It was only when Blair broke the kiss that Soul saw how she looked.

She looked both tired and content, but her ears caught his attention. He didn't say what was on his mind though.

Blair smiled, then snuggled against Soul. "Thank you Soul..." She fell asleep then.

Soul stared wide-eyed at the ceiling for a long time, then looked to Blair.

She wasn't even a witch... just part cat with a lot of magical power...

Wondering what he should do, Soul made a decision after remembering the past few hours.

He pulled out of Blair, then carefully picked her up bridal style to her room. Once he put her in bed, he pulled the cover over them both, falling to sleep.


	2. Blair's Love - Take the witch soul or-?

Soul woke up to the sound of food cooking.

It took him a while to understand why he was naked in a room that didn't belong to him, but then he remembered the events of last night.

"Soul!" She extended his name, trying to wake him up.

Soul got up, his white hair still in its usual mess.

He walked in, seeing Blair instantly.

Upon sight however, he once again had a nosebleed.

She was bent over the stove, her large luscious ass facing him, with an apron... and absolutely nothing else.

"You ready for breakfast Soul?" She smiled up at him.

"W-What's fir breakfast?" Soul looked away, covering his nose bleed.

Blair smiled.

Soul was so cute!

She walked to him, pulling down his hand. "I'm making some sardines. But later, you could have desert…"

There was no mistaking the lust in her voice.

Soul had another nosebleed as he realized what she meant.

She smiled at this, walking up to him and taking away his hand before kissing him.

Soul didn't react immediately, but he did when Blair's hand trailed toward his member.

She stopped when she was a few inches above, "I'm making sardines," she didn't say how she had gotten it from a perverted man in a shop, "but afterwards we'll have desert."

She smiled at his face, and the nosebleed that came when the dirty thoughts reached his mind.

Blair rubbed her body against his, and he, or more rather his member, got hard immediately.

She smirked at this, wrapping her hands around his length and pumping his dick.

Soul groaned at this, but tried to keep it hidden.

Blair still heard it though, and she smirked lightly. She crouched down onto her knees, holding his dick in front of her. "I guess you want desert first..." She pushed his dick in between the large valley known as her breasts, squeezing them over Soul's brazen length so that he could truly feel it, right after throwing off her apron. Her trick worked, as he moaned at the feeling of her unbelievably soft breasts squishing his dick.

Then Soul surprised her.

He gripped her head, and forced the rest of his length into her mouth.

Blair had never done anyhing like this before, but she started sucking nonetheless. She sucked slowly at first, as she wasn't used to the feeling of his length in her mouth, but she dealt with it quickly.

As she sucked harder, Soul's pleased moans made her suck harder.

That was when Soul noticed her ass, sticking up at him, welcoming beckoning him to grope it...

He reached over, grabbing her ass cheeks and spreading them.

Blair made a surprised sound, bug she still sucked on him, closing her eyes to help savor the taste. Soul reached between her ass cheeks, slipping out two fingers. He pushed them inside her tight asshole, one hand reaching back to hold Blair's head. His reason for even coming here was abandoned from his mind, clouded by only the waves if pleasure going through him. Blair moaned as he began pumping his fingers into her tight hole, his intention to see how much tighter her ass was compared to her pussy.

He wasn't surprised that it actually ended up being extremely more tight than her pussy.

He would have smirked if it weren't for the fact that Blair started sucking as hard as possible.

Soon, the teenager couldn't hold it in much longer.

Without warning, he pulled out his fingers from Blair's ass, then grabbed both sides of the cat's head, pulling his length as deeply into her mouth as it would go. Then he pulled out of her mouth slowly until only the head was inside. He began fucking her mouth as if it were a pussy, pounding with every ounce of strength his body could put forth. It was just like fucking a vagina too. Blair's mouth was surprisingly small compared to the width of his dick, and it was hard not imagining it being a vagina.

It was so hot and tight... it gave Soul the feeling of melting away from pleasure.

But sadly, all things had to come to their end.

He gripped her head tighter, thrusting faster into her mouth.

The cat moaned her pleasures as she felt the strong taste of his dick in her mouth, scraping her tongue.

Soul thrust his whole length in her mouth, groaning loudly as he released his load into her mouth.

Blair tried drinking it, and she did the first couple of seconds as Soul spurt his cum out, but then after a moment it became too much to take. She swallowed as much as possible before letting it spill out of her mouth though. She wouldn't let a single drop of Soul's cum go anywhere but inside her!

And she could fight her gag reflex after all!

She wiped a bit of the cum that trailed down her chin, and she wrapped her finger on before eating it sexily.

She knew that Soul wanted to continue, but to save time, she used her magic on his dick.

"Pumpkin, pumpkin, pumpkin..." She waved her finger at his now loose length, and it spiked back at her instantly.

But despite her smile, Blair had to notice the fact that his length seemed about an inch longer.

She only smiled at this fact, and got up. She put her hands on the table to support herself, sticking her firm, round ass up at Soul, "Wanna try this position Soul?" She shook her ass from side to side to tempt him further.

Soul complied almost instantly, gripping her waist and forcing his length inside Blair without a seconds hesitation.

She gasped from the feeling, but began moaning as soon as the pleasure filled her. Her breasts would even bounce in her face from the force of Soul's thrusts.

He drove his length into her wildly, occasionally slapping her ass to gain an extra loud moan from her.

He heard her nails make scratch marks on the wooden table, and she began screaming from the pleasure. He began thrusting faster, enjoying the loud slapping of their flesh with each other.

After about an hour, he felt his release coming, and he started thrusting as hard as he could, as if trying to penetrate Blair's womb instead of her opening.

Soon he began going even faster, then moaned as he felt...

Nothing happen.

He was confused about this for a split-second, but didn't broad on it for too long. He continued ramming into the woman under his grip, not letting up. After another hour he felt his release coming again, but he did the same thing as last time and got nothing to spill from his dick.

Due to this, he pulled out of Blair and spread her ass, revealing the tight hole. Soul smirked at this, then thrust inside after positioning himelf.

Blair groaned in a mix between pain and pleasure as she pushed her back against him, mouth hanging open.

Soul rammed into her for another hour, one of which filled pounding into her tight ass that was beyond belief, when he felt his release came.

He groaned, but was surprised when he felt Blair pull him out of her herself, then somehow make him thrust back into her.

He saw what she wanted and he took no time fulfilling her wish.

He unleashed every ounce of ferocity into his thrusts, roaring from the pleasure.

He soon exploded his seeds inside Blair, and her body fell onto the table with her breasts in her face like two big soft pillow cases filled with feathers.

Soul breathed heavily, calming down.

Blair was extremely tired now. That was obvious.

He wondered what he would do if she were a witch...

Maybe cut through her, and take her soul to become a death scythe.

Surely cats could be witches too?

Even as he considered this, he didn't even try to do it.

Why?

He was wondering that very thing.

Then he remembered his promise to her...

Soul closed his eyes slightly, then pulled out of Blair... and smiled.

He couldn't do it.

Not after what he promised.

Cool men never broke their own promises after all.

Little did he know, Blair had put another spell in the one she cast on him, one that could read his thoughts.

She heard what he was thinking about, and she felt immediate regret when she heard him think of taking her soul.

Maybe he wasn't the one after all...

That thought was doused when she saw that he hesitated, and he heard how he told himself to keep his promise to her. She looked down slightly, a wet substance dampening her table.

That wasn't sweat.

"…I love you Soul…" she whispered with watery eyes.

"…I love you too Blair." Soul said after a moment of stunned silence.

His current feelings for her were confusing but he didn't think she felt...

Soul smiled, turning her around and picking her up bridal style again. He began walking to her room, ignoring the amount of cum that spilled from her opening.

Blair looked back at the sardines on the stove.

All were burnt over.

She sighed, using her magic to put it off. She smiled, wrapping her arms around Soul's neck.

They had forgotten bot to burn the food... but she didn't truthfully care about that.

She just wanted her Soul.


	3. A friend's shop - When teases backfire?

Soul had stayed for about a week at Blair's house, and needless to say, he soon grew accustomed to life with her.

Sure, Blair's advances toward him had become a daily thing, but that wasn't the only thing they did... Despite it being her favorite activity.

Soul saw she had a friend in a dressing shop, and she decided to go there one day.

Though she was perfectly capable of walking there with him, or even flying there, Blair made him do something different.

Soul had to carry her the entire way there.

Soul didn't like it, mainly because it was so strange, but when she kept kissing down his body that morning, she tortured him by sucking slowly on his dick, then just putting it inside her hot mouth without movement at all.

Soul moaned loudly through his teeth, trying to muffle it as much as possible.

After what seemed like a while, Blair slowly moved her head up and down his length. He groaned, his breath suddenly catching him in his throat as she focused all of her attention on the head of his dick, licking with saliva soon trailing down his length. Soul would have clutched her head to push his whole length into her mouth, but she had cast a spell on him that immobilized him.

It was like being chained to a bedpost, only he couldn't struggle.

Soul groaned, feeling her suck harder on the head, before releasing his length from her mouth, covering the top of his dick and jerking him off, making Soul moan loudly.

"What do you say Soul? Do you want to go?" She gripped it tightly, biting into the veins that could be seen on his dick.

Soul moaned softly, "Y-Yes."

"What was that Soul?" Blair breathed her hot, moist air onto his length.

"Yes..."

"What?" She licked over his balls, and he felt great waves of pleasure go through him like ripples.

"YES!"

Blair smirked, took his length and squeezed it tightly between her breasts, and began tit-fucking him. Soul moaned loudly, wanting to thrust into her F cup breasts, but still under the spell, which only wearing off after his jaw.

"Blair!" Soul screamed, and she began hobbling her head on his length, sucking madly.

Soon, Soul came, and Blair happily did to his hot white cum the same to what most cats did to their own milk. She gulped down his seeds greedily as she continued hobbling, even as he spurted his cum inside her.

Soul had to admit that she was a rough lover... usually she would use chains instead of magic, and he was truly at her mercy at that point.

One time he couldn't even stand up after one particular love making session.

Soul recalled this, and looked back at Blair, who was snuggled on his back, arms wrapped his neck.

She noticed this, and her yellow eyes beamed happily, "What's wrong Soul? Did you get used to not wearing clothes?" She teased.

Soul looked away, sighing mentally.

He was starting to think that she was just trying to do this to publicize the fact that they were together.

He never failed to notice the envious looks he got from numerous male passerby, despite the fact that it was late at night and the crescent moon showed it's bright, crooked smile in the air.

Soul sweatdropped at this. Were guys this obsessed with a woman's looks?!

"Take me over there Soul!" She unwrapped one of her arms from his neck, pointing one of her fingers towards a small shop.

Soul complied wordlessly, but walking quickly to the shop to avoid all of the stares.

It turned out to be a clothes shop, but Soul was surprised when he was hugged tightly by a clerk. It actually turned out to be one of Blair's friends, who actually owned the shop.

She said that he and Blair could buy anything they wanted for free, due to their friendship.

Blair made him carry her to the dressing rooms, and Soul ssw her take certain shirts as they went with a wave of her hand, using magic to make them float.

They got even stranger looks from the few people inside the store, and Soul once again walked quickly to his destination.

Once inside, he gently let Blair down, and then withdrew himself from the room to give her privacy, but that was prevented when she grabbed his arm.

"Would you mind helping me undress Soul?"

"Naw... I'm okay."

Oh how he wished he'd said that...

Soul sat down on the wooden bench and looked away as Blair undressed.

But he was forced to look at her when she told him to.

He, as usual, got a nosebleed at the sight waiting for him.

Her hat was off, and her skin tight dress was halfway down, showing her freed breasts, her rosy pink nipples staring up at him.

She walked up to him, grabbing his hand and pressing it into her breast.

Soul gave a larger nosebleed from the touch.

Her breast... it was so soft and smooth... like the world's most delicate pillow.

Soul moved his hand from her nipple, then letting temptation take him over, he began sucking on her nipple. He began massaging her other breast as he began to feel goosebumps form on her skin.

Blair moaned lightly, but then threw her head back and tried to cover her mouth, doing her best to muffle her own voice.

Soul licked more feverishly around her nipple, and Blair gradually had a harder time keeping her mouth shut.

Then she let it out, a low moan. Soul seemed to take this the wrong way, and it seemed he thought she wanted more, which she didn't... Okay, maybe a little, but this was in public though!

She had to stop him...

"Soul, we should stop..."

Soul didn't seem to listen, grabbing the hem of her dress and pulling it even lower, before pushing his hand under the soft fabric underneath her clothes. She gasped lightly when she felt two fingers push into her, then begin pumping after a moment. She felt herself getting wet from the action, but she knew they had to stop.

"Soul, we shouldn't..." She moaned lightly again as Soul stopped sucking on her nipple suddenly, sucking on her neck with his teeth. It felt as if he were trying to bite into her flesh and taste her blood when she felt his razor sharp teeth scrape against the soft skin on her neck.

"Soul..." She moaned a little louder, then forced her mouth shut when he began sucking harder.

Within a few seconds, she gave in.

A few minutes later, you could see Blair slowly riding Soul, trying not to make too much noise. Soul had leaned up, cupping her breasts and sucking her nipples until they were hard.

She breathed heavily, trying not to attract attention to them.

Then there was a knock on the door, and the shop owner let her voice drift through the door.

"Blair, I'm closing up shop now. You can leave through the back door when you're finished." Then her footsteps resounded through their ears, and faded into nothing within moments.

When the door closed with a quick snap, Blair let herself loose.

She began riding Soul wildly, wrapping her arms around his head as his face was buried into her cleavage.

Soul began thrusting up whenever she came down, and she moaned louder from the pleasure. Soul grabbed her ass, and began slamming her down harder onto him.

As she felt her climax approach, she rode him as quickly and hard as possible.

Then as the immense wave of pleasure washed over her, she collapsed into Soul's arms, breathing harshly as she felt his white-hot spunk shoot into her.

"...you're such a naughty boy Soul..." She said between breaths, smiling as she looked into his crimson eyes and pulling most of his sweaty hair back.

"...same to you Blair..." Soul said with a smile as she snuggled up to him.

Little did both of them know that Blair's friend had kept a security camera in the dressing room. And Blair's friend had her eyes glued to the small screen, not believing what she saw.

She watched them clothe themselves and leave while cleaning up as much evidence as possible, then discarding themselves from her shop.

She narrowed her eyes at the screen, her emotions showing.

A perverted mind would think she was angry at herself for watching them, let alone letting them, and also somehow enjoying herself as she watched it, as most cliches showed.

Sadly, the perverted mind would be wrong this time, for she was angry for another reason: "Why did they forget to get air freshener for that?!" She screamed to no one in particular, "Now my dressing room is going to smell like sex..." She screamed in agitation.


	4. Soul's Honesty - Blair's greatest fear?

Soul held Blair from behind, her body glistening with sweat, her chest rising and falling heavily as she tried catching her breath. He held her steady, feeling her quick and rapid heartbeat through her back, and wrapped an arm tightly around her stomach.

Soul waited for her to calm down, slowly thrusting his still hard length into Blair. He felt her quiver slightly from the movement, but he never stopped this motion.

He wouldn't until he was sure they could satisfy each other.

As her heartbeat decreased, her heaving chest relaxing more, Soul put his right hand onto her shoulder, then let it trail down slowly Blair's body, continuing to thrust with the same slow motion.

He reached her waist, then her thigh, and finally it's destination: Her knee.

He pushed his hand under it, lifting it high in the air. Soul began pumping into her faster, and his mouth curled into a fanged smile as he heard her moan. He started going faster, his breath becoming slightly rugged. He releases her stomach and reaches up to her right breast, cupping it tightly and squeezing it, massaging it as a pace in contradictory to his length. His length had started ramming itself into her, their flesh slapping together. Soul regarded this happily, scraping into her harder. She threw her head back, screaming in a strangely high voice. Soul knew her neck was bone dry at this point, for she had been screaming for the last three rounds, and he started doing everything he could to make sure that he could fuck her to the point that she'd be hoarse for weeks.

However, that thought was broken several minutes later when her tight walls clenched around him, and Soul clenched his teeth tightly, gripping her knee harder and thrusting his whole length inside while letting his cum explode inside her.

Blair breathed hard again, feeling his length turn soft at that moment. Her toes curled in pleasure, and she closed her eyes, trying to regulate her breathing.

After seeing how wild Soul was in bed Blair had began wondering whether she was the only animal there...

Soul pulled out of her, and his cum seemed to come out in one large spill.

She turned around, Soul being hugged into her body.

They were silent for several moments, until Soul heard her whisper, "Give me more..."

Soul couldn't mistake the feeling of her hand enclosing around his dick, letting it trail up and down. Soul moaned loudly, and Blair smiled, finally seeing his length spike up, growing harder with each passing second.

She pushed him on his back, mounting him with her back to him.

She positioned herself so that her opening hung over his dick, then started pushing him inside him, gasping slightly at the feeling of his dick back inside her.

She put her hands on his knees to steady herself, and began bouncing lightly on him, quickly adjusting herself to his length being inside her again. When she felt herself adjust completely, she began pounding down on him, clasping his knees in a vice grip. Then, just when Soul thought he wouldn't be able to take it anymore if it continued like this, she began bouncing slowly again. But now, she did something different.

She began twisting her hips whenever she came down, and Soul couldn't stop the loud groans from emitting from his mouth anymore. He clenched his hands on the bed sheets and opened his mouth, letting the noise emit from his throat.

Blair heard this, and began pounding down on him again, continuously doing it until she felt it was the right time to stop, and alternate to the other speed she went. Then she would start moving her hips again, and finally start pounding down on him again in a long pattern.

The times the pattern completed ranged from between 20 times to 39, for Blair lost count after a while.

It was abruptly stopped by Soul when he gripped her hips, scraping his dick inside her without mercy.

Blair moaned in ecstasy, loving his roughness.

However, she soon felt his cum spurt into her, and as it quickly slid through her opening, she screamed his name loudly, her body falling back and into his arms. Soul pulled out of her, hugging her tightly.

"Blair..."

She snuggled up to him, smiling despite her heavy breathing and sweat, "Yes Soul?"

"I promised to protect you, right?"

"Yes, you did Soul." She said in slight surprise.

"Then there's something I have to do to make sure that I do that with the best chance in the world..."

"What's that Soul?" She looked at him, slightly more confused than curious.

"There's only one way I can make sure that I can protect you," Soul's eyes grew serious, "I have to become a Death Scythe."

Blair wondered what he was talking about for a moment, but then remembered what that girl had said a few days before Soul went with her.

Something about making him into something and surpassing her father...

"...do you mean you're going to..." She suddenly felt like running from Soul, thinking he still hadn't noticed her true self.

Soul saw what she meant through her suddenly scared eyes.

"No," He reassured, "I won't take your soul. I just need to take another witch's soul..."

Her eyes were still slightly scared, but as she realized the sincerity in Soul's voice, that fear faded into nothing.

"How will you find another witch?" She questioned with a new enotion in her glance.

"The fastest, and probably the best way is..."

Soul told her of the DWMA, and also how they needed to be with a meister as their partner.

She questioned why they couldn't do it all by themselves, but Soul only said that it probably had never even been tried before, much less done.

She knew what came next, and she wondered how everything would play out after that.

And as Soul said who they needed help from, her suspicions were confirmed.

Soul needed one person in particular to get to his ultimate goal of becoming a Death Scythe.

Maka Albarn


	5. Soul returns! - Price of Forgiveness is?

Blair had never really known what having someone to love her was like.

Sure, she once had an owner, who kept her shortly before certain circumstances came into play.

So she was unsure of how to react when she saw that Soul was willing to do something that he was afraid of doing if it was for her sake.

He always shrugged it off, saying something along the lines of "cool men are never scared."

He always said this, despite the uneasy - or probably even fearful - glint in his eyes.

They flew on her giant pumkpin towards their ultimate destination: Death City, or Shibusen as some called it.

Soul made her stop when they were just within walking distance but out of sight from anyone in Death City.

He said his reason for doing this was because he felt as though if people saw her, many students of the DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy) would try to attack her for her soul all at once, saying that since she gave the appearance of a witch, she couldn't be seen that way.

This was also why he had her transform into a cat again, and he began walking quickly in the barren, vast desert, a light wind blowing through.

As they arrived about an hour later, Soul looked upon the DWMA, it's towering features brimming greatly over all of Shibusen.

Soul stopped about a few inches from the stairs, then leaving to sit on a nearby bench.

He felt as though Maka would blow their cover, regardless of what form Blair took, as she was sure to interrogate him about his absence.

So this was the best solution.

Waiting until school was over before they remet with Maka.

Blair could feel the growing feeling of anxiety filling her with each passing moment, yet as an hour passed, she began to find herself nodding to sleep.

It was normal for a cat like her to nap at different - and unusual - times.

The fact that she nor Soul hadn't even a sliver of sleep yesterday, it would be understood if they were exhausted.

And as she dozed off, Soul thought about Maka.

This was part of the reason he held the cat in his lap more tightly.

Soul thought of the amount of danger one would be under if one would annoy her, and his already gaunt and pale skin became a shade lighter at the thought of what it'd be like if one were to anger the young scythe master.

Her "Maka Chop" could put The Grim Reaper's version to shame someday.

Soul himself found himself falling asleep as well after Blair fell asleep.

He fought to stay awake, and yet this was the single factor that completely distracted him when he should have heard the school's bell.

Soon after, a hit to Soul's head sent him sprawling and falling into the dim, dark, dank chambers that was known as unconsciousness.

* * *

When he came to, Soul looked around quickly, his head whipping to the two sides of the room, taking in that he was in his old house.

His and Maka's house.

He looked for the girl in question, seeing the blonde double pig tailed girl standing in front of him with crossed arms.

"What is it that you want Soul?" Ice coated those words, chilling the weapon up its spine with its cold voice.

"I came here to tell you about Blair." Soul blurted, never failing to notice the thick book she held in her hands ominously.

"Why did you leave?"

"I was hoping to gain Blair's trust, so I could take her by surprise by taking her soul, but it turned out that she wasn't really a witch..." Soul told her eveything that happened, skipping over unnecessary details, hoping she'd believe him.

However, she still wanted proof.

"How can you prove that?"

Blair sat next to Soul on a couch, still inside her cat form, now awake.

"Blair can vouch for me!"

"Hows that possible when she isn't here?"

"Blair, go into human form!" Soul yelled.

Maka looked behind her, seeing the large poof of smoke clear to show the same woman that they - she and her former partner - had once fought.

Then she removed her hat slowly, exposing the big fluffy cat ears that were tucked underneath her bit witch hat.

Maka's eyes widened, and Blair sat back down, yawning and stretching. She lay on her side again before going to sleep once more, exactly like a cat.

She stared at her for a long time, then turned to Soul, a new light in her gaze.

"I'll forgive you Soul... only by one condition..."

"I'll do it then!"

Maka didn't answer immediately. She stared at Soul with an expressionless look.

Then she started walking up to him, laying her hands handson his shoulders, leaning in slowly. Soul tried moving away, but Maka held tight.

She stopped leaning in about an inch from his face, her face serious.

"Promise that you'll stay with me, even if it means losing Blair..."

Soul felt his eyes widen, and he tried moving away again, yet Maka pulled him back again, her lips smashing against his roughly.

Soul's eyes widened even more, and he tried pushing her away, but then he caught Blair's eye.

She mouthed with a small smile, "It's okay," she closed her eyes again.

Soul didn't know what to do in that moment, yet he remembered his main objective...

He mentally sighed, kissing back while closing his eyes, holding her sides.

If only he had caught the mischievous glint in her eye.

She pushed her body more onto his, her body almost on top of his, her knee lifted against the side of his thigh.

The setting sun gave the entire room an pale orange tinge, bathed in its sunlight.

Maka propped her other leg against his thigh, now completely on top of him.

She didn't want to admit it, but she had been secretly... jealous of Blair.

She had stolen her partner from her, and she wished she couldn't imagine the things they must have done while Soul was away.

And she also secretly missed him.

Without him, it felt as though her life was emptier than when her mother had left her father, and she stayed with her lecherous dad. At least her Dad had been there.

But she had kept quiet about the entire thing, even when asked about Soul's absences by teachers.

She had seen the wink Soul gave to her.

She just didn't want to blow his idea then, so she played along...

Yet now, she wasn't sure why she was kissing him, her body on top of his, holding him tightly as though her life depended on that.

Maybe it was because she had realized how much she missed him, and she overreacted to that feeling.

Maybe it was to get back at Blair, who had said that she loved him.

But the truth hit her, and she couldn't deny it, or at least part of it.

She only liked Soul. That was as far as she would let herself believe.

She pushed herself farther, deepening the kiss, her hands loosening around his shoulders, her arms wrapping around his neck, kissing deeper.

Then Soul broke the kiss, pulling his lips off to the side of her head. He rubbed his cheek against hers for a moment, then leaned down to her neck, kissing it, biting it at times, leaving marks, until he reached the rim of her black zipped up jacket. He gripped the zipper and pulled it down, revealing the short sleeved white dress shirt she wore.

Maka pulled out of the jacket quickly, letting it fall to the floor behind them.

Soul started on the buttons of her shirt almost immediately, unbottoning it to reveal more and more of her skin, showing her small, ample breasts.

She was a modest B-Cup, so she felt embarrassed when Soul saw her bra-less chest become exposed to him.

They were probably nothing compared to Blair's.

Yet, for once, he didn't gloat about her measurements.

He only began sucking on her nipple, cupping and massaging the other, his hand slowly trailing down the middle of her abdomen, pushing it into her skirt and past her panties, his hand brushing against hair before reaching her folds, where he rubbed against its opening.

Maka's breath caught in her throat, and she moaned loudly, holding his head tightly against her chest.

Soul reacted by pushing two fingers inside of her opening, pumping quickly, biting her nipple.

She moaned louder, her breathing becoming rugged, the pleasure filling her.

Soul released her breast, pulling his hand out of her skirt. She felt him grip the hem of her skirt, pulling it down. She lifted herself up, letting him pull it off of her, only her unbottoned shirt and socks still on.

The entire time, what Soul had done to her felt strange, yet extremely good...

And she just wanted more of what he may have ha to offer.

Maka could only imagine what he and Blair did.

Soul flipped off his shirt, and Maka wondered what his length looked like...

She began tugging at his pants, pulling it all off slowly as he was sitting down.

When she finally tore off his pants, her breathing more rugged than before, she looked at his underwear, seeing that his length bulged from it.

She gripped it, pulling it off impatiently, his length sticking up into her face when she pulled it off of his length.

She stared at it for a long time.

So this was what an erection actually looked like...

It stood straight and proud, veins covering several parts of it.

She tried touching it with her hand, trying to see what it felt like, and it twitched.

She felt Soul grab her hips, lifting her above his length, and she grabbed his shoulders tightly and braced herself.

She genuinely couldn't believe that she was about to lose her virginity... she never thought it possible for it to happen with Soul of all people...

A grunt broke her thoughts and earth shattering pain tightened her grip on his shoulders.

He was only halfway in...

Soul eased his length deeper and deeper into her, until all 8 inches were inside. Tears streamed from her eyes, the pain getting the better of her.

Soul kissed her, holding her tightly. She kissed back, hoping that it would help her forget about her pain.

Soul pushed in and out of her slowly, lifting her up and down, and Maka was at a loss for breath with every time he pushed back in.

Soon however, she began lowly moaning, the pain becoming more pleasurable.

Those low moans became slightly louder as time passed, and at one point she was moaning loudly at Soul's motions.

Seeing this, Soul started pulling in and out of her faster, groaning as well at the pleasure.

Then he started slamming her on his length, her loud moans becoming high screams in mere seconds.

They moaned and screamed each other's names, Maka with her eyes shut tight.

Dear God how good sex felt!

Soul grunted, slamming her faster, her small breasts bouncing from the thrusts.

Soul flipped them over, putting him on top, putting his hand underneath Maka's left leg, holding up her knee, thrusting deeper inside of her, gripping the cusion next to her head with his free hand.

Maka gripped the couch, her body glistening with the sweat that now covered her and Soul.

She never thought this kind of pleasure existed!

Soul was surprised when Maka flipped him back on his back, his whole body laying on the couch, and she began riding him, gripping his hips to keep holding on. Soul gripped her hips to help her move faster, and she screamed even louder as his dick scraped into her.

Maka clenched her eyes again, something beginning to build up inside her, and growing at a constant pace.

Then she felt it hit her, an incredible wave of pleasure that washed her away as she screamed.

Her juices covered Soul's dick, and her walls closed in on him, forcing him to shoot his seed inside her.

Maka felt as though the white hot seeds were reinforcing the pleasure, and she gave one last scream before she fell, barely stopping herself from falling by resting her hands on Soul's shoulders, breathing heavily.

Blair smiled mischievously.

She cast a spell quietly, making Soul become hard again, but now a bit longer.

Soul looked up at Maka, his red eyes focused on hers.

Then he picked her up, flipped her on her stomach, got behind her, and reentered her, roughly shoveling his length inside her.

Maka groaned at his actions, and she gripped the couch as he pummeled into her

Maka felt Soul grab her waist, thrusting deeper into her, throwing his head back amd groaning in pleasure when Blair sucked on his balls.

He began thrusting wildly, Maka's body building up something again a while later, this one coming faster due to Blair's spell

When it came again, Soul thrust his whole length in, but didn't cum that time.

Maka would be able to climax two more times after that before Soul could actually cum due to Blair's spell.

When he did cum, he pumped his seeds into her again, before pulling out of her, her pussy dripping out his cum.

"That... that was..." Maka was out of words, both from lack of breath and exhaustion.

Soul hugged her as he lay next to her, and Maka responded in kind, only much tighter than before.

"Soul..." she buried her faxe in his chest, smiling, not having the will to deny her true feelings anymore, so much so that she didn't care what she said, "...Love you Soul..."

Soul looked at Maka in surprise and he saw her falling asleep before he could respond.

He picked her up, carrying her to her bedroom. Once there, he tucked her in, looking down at her in shame.

"What's wrong Soul? Seems like she enjoyed it." Blair appeared next to him with that smile still on her face.

"I can't say that's how I feel."

"How would you say it then?"

"I just cheated on you right in front of you..."

"It's alright Soul! I'll just join in next time!"

Soul mentally cringed.

"What do you mean by 'next time'?"

"I used a spell to read her thoughts!" Blair lied, or more half-lied. She had really cast a spell that showed a person's hidden desires and how they would act out on them if they could. She didn't expect what happened to happen, but it got the same result. "She really wanted to forgive you Soul, but she was also pretty jealous... so I'll just say that I'm okay with polygamy!"

Soul stared. "You want me to marry you _both_?"

"We both love you. What's wrong with us both marrying you?" Blair smirked at his expression.

Soul sighed after a moment.

"I think we've done enough today... you can sleep in my room, I'll sleep on the couch..." Soul left after that, not waiting for her response.

"And I can tell you love her too~!" Blair called after him in a sing-song voice.

He lay in the living room for a long time after dark.

He couldn't sleep, the events recurring in his mind again and again.

As he thought of the current situation he sighed, "This situation isn't cool at all..."


	6. The DWMA! - Blair is accepted?

"You're sure about this?" Soul looked at Blair, hands in his pockets, eyebrows raised in question.

"Yeah, Soul. Why not?"

"Well... let's just say that this isn't exactly what we'd consider the best idea..." Maka gave a glance to Soul.

She didn't really like the fact that Blair had been living with them for a while, and probably much longer, but she respected her partner's wishes.

That was what a good meister was supposed to do after all.

However, both Soul and Maka could tell that what Blair wanted to do was beyond the point of common sense.

She wanted to go to Death Weapon Mesiter Academy, a.k.a. the DWMA.

They both tried desperately to keep her home, as she was probably seen as a witch in the school.

But they couldn't stop her, at least not with reason.

But Soul refused to go any further than that.

Maka sighed.

She just hoped Lord Death, principal at the school, wouldn't agree with this...

* * *

"Class, we have a new student with us today." Spirit, or Death Scythe as many called him, spoke to the class after taking attendance.

Maka watched her father, her eyes squinted with well restrained - although lucidly showing - iritation.

Blair walked up to the front of the class, her smile very wide, wearing a new outfit, as Soul made absolutely sure not to let her wear something too form-fitting.

She wore a short crop hooded black jacket, the sleeves reaching her wrists loosely, the black hood covering her car ears. She wore matching shorts, loosely fitting around her waist, but not really showing anything off.

A regular gray t-shirt was the only tight thing that she wore, but even then, it was only slightly small for her, reaching to her waist and slightly over her shorts.

And finally black hunting boots finished the outfit off completely.

"Soul..." Maka looked at the white haired boy next to her, his red eyes looking at the humanoid cat intently, "You really went all out with the new look."

"What can I say?" Soul smiled, "It makes her look cool after all."

Maka cracked a smile, mentally sighing.

Typical Soul.

Always trying to be cool...

"Soul Eater, Maka Albarn, Lord Death would like to see you."

Maka looked up, Soul doing the same.

"Lord Death... wants to see us?" She whispered to herself.

"And he'd also like to see Blair as well. Could you please lead her to the Death Room?"

"Wow..." Blair looked around, her eyes wide as she looked around the room.

It was like a barren wasteland, filled with crosses pointing in the air in many different directions.

Those red shrine like structures formed a constant line to leave one straight path, leading towards...

"You wanted to see us, Lord Death?" Maka asked, her composure polite, though curious.

The person she was speaking to was obviously not human, with a black lightning bolt shaped body from the waist down, body widening from there, his sides coming out in spikes, leading to his head, which had a pure white skull in the center of it that looked somewhat like a mask, though Blir knew better in that moment who this was than ever.

The Grim Reaper himself, in person.

"Yes Maka, I did. What I wanted to say was-" Death started, but was cit off by a voice.

"First rule for all assasinations: Let your breath vanish into the darkness, not even making the slightest sound." That voice spoke loudly.

Blair looked behind her, eyes widening at the boy holding a double chain scythe, his sky blue hair very spiky, wearing almost all black loose clothing, who had a star birth mark on his shoulder.

"Second Rule: Study your target in order to-"

"Black Star," Soul yelled at the youth, cuttig him off, "Why are you standing there yelling like an idiot?"

The weapon he held, to Blair's great surprise, glew a bright, pure g

old, the right side turning into...

"Oh well," The woman coming out of the side of the weapon sighed, her long black hair tied in a high ponytail, her blue eyes closed, "They noticed."

The boy laughed, "Well, I guess as big a star as I am, it's kind of hard to not notice me!"

Blair couldn't help thinking that he seemed extremely cocky...

"Just who I was about to ask for!" Death exclaimed, breaking her from her thoughts, and Blair couldn't help thinking that his voice was really much more care free than many would expect of a being of his status.

"Why did you want us Lord Death?" Maka repeated.

"I was here to talk to you about your performances on missions."

"Why? Was there something we did wrong?"

"Yes. On Black Star's part, he, despite his immense power, has yet to start making any progress in completing his ultimate objective as meister of this academy."

"'Our duties as meisters is to claim Kishin souls and feed them to our weapons to make them stronger.'" Maka quoted, speaking it by heart.

"And Black Star has succeeded in only claiming this number of souls: Absolutely Zero."

Black Star's partner, the woman most likely, looked down in shame at this, while the youth himself only laughed heartily.

Blair cringed when she saw the tall being unleash it's once invisible hands, rising in the air with a width that would've made 2 rulers connected seem small.

The hand swung down in a perfect karate chop, crashing down on the boy's blue head without mercy, sending him crashing into the floor.

"This is no laughing matter Chuckles," Blair felt her eyes become white, perfectly round anime eyes at the sight before her, "Now, as for you and Soul, you have to take a remedial lesson, for Soul, your weapon, acted outside of the mission's boundaries when it was perfectly in his control. So both teams will be given separate assignments. No exceptions," Death added when he saw the way their faces changed. "Your team will have Blair as an aid." He spoke, looking at the cat in question.

After he informed them of the places their lessons would take place and what to do when coming there, he added after they began walking away, "Oh, and not to put too much pressure on you, but if you happen to fail, you will be expelled."

And they were left for the rest of the day to have that hanging over their heads.

"How?" Maka said, now in her black cloak, head down and shoulders slumped, "I thought I was a great meister like my Mom was... How could I suddenly be expelled..."

"Uh, guys I'm... I'm so sorry... I never meant to cause this..."

"It's alright Blair..." Maka said slowly, "We all know it was Soul's fault this happened..."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault it happened!" Soul yelled, pointing a finger.

"Says the guy who left lusting after a cat!" Maka yelled back, stopping and taking a menacing step towards Soul.

"Shut up!" Soul leaned close to her face, and Maka did the same, both glaring ice tipped daggers at each other.

Within minutes they began arguing, and Blair watched quietly for a long time, then smiled, starting to laugh uncontrollably.

She didn't stop when they both gave her a look, despite her effort.

When she finally calmed down, she looked at them again, "I'm sorry!" She wiped a tear from her eye, "You guys just seemed so cute together!"

Both of them blushed at the comment.

They obviously tried to suppress it, but failed. And Blair knew that they were thinking of their last "performance" together.

"C'mon, let's go!" Blair grabbed their wrists, pulling them forward forcefully.

Soon, Blair let them go, walking the rest of the way in silence.

They were silent after the last comment she gave.

Blair smirked at that, but let it drop to a surprised one when they came to her destination.

It looked like a large abnormally shaped house, but had many stitches covering it, as if it went through something that needed surgical help in order to help keep it together.

"...he's here." Maka said, green eyes taking on a serious look after she took a quick breath.


	7. Blair and Maka - Meister and Weapon?

"How do you think we should do this?" Blair whispered, bracing herself for anything, eyes narrowed.

Both Maka and Soul had never seen her look so serious.

"I'm not sure..." Maka admitted in her own whisper, though there wasn't anyone around, and it'd be pointless to try and be sneaky, for they were in a front yard with absolutely nothing to hide behind.

Soul looked at the building, "I say brute force."

Maka whipped her gaze to her white haired partner, "Like that'll work! Not everything can be solved by-"

She was cut off when the door burst open, and out of the blue, a fully grown man with white hair and a scientist's lab coat fell on the ground, evidently from falling from his chair.

As he cursed, the trio stared at the man.

His entire body, even his clothes, were covered in what possibly was one endless array of stitches, as though he was torn apart once, but put back together, with the stitches being the sole thing keeping his whole body intact.

After a moment, he rose from the ground.

"I'll try this again." He spoke as though they knew what he tried to do, but was saying that he was retrying it.

Similar to an amateur actor asked to do a very difficult scene, he messed up again.

He dragged his rolling chair, the thing he had fallen off of after abruptly bumping into something on the ground, and inside, and as he disappeared into the confines of the house, the trio continued to stare.

"...THAT was Frank N. Stein?" Blair said, in an all too incredulous voice, leaning forward with wide eyes.

"It seems so..." Maka responded in a voice that was on par with Blair's.

The sound of rolling wheels filled the air, and they looked at the entrance, only to see the man known as Frank N. Stein to fall out of his chair again.

He cursed again, "Damn it! I can't get it right!"

They both didn't expect this.

This was supposed to be the person who had revived Sid, a man who died very recently, into a zombie.

Sure, maybe it was presumptuous - and probably even cliche - to think Stein would be a little more... ominous.

But could any person blame them for wondering why the guy was so weird?

"Oh well, so what do you kids want?" He sat in his chair, positioned with his stomach facing the part the back usually rested on, and crossed his arms, using the top of the back of the chair as an armrest.

"Uh..." Maka herself started wondering whether it would come out strange after that act on Stein's part, especially with the strange anti-suspenseful action of him trying to do God knows what, "We came here to see if you were the one turned Professor Sid into a zombie..." She said rather lamely.

"Oh yeah. I did that." The casual lightness of his tone made it almost seem like he was lying.

The look in his eyes told a different story though.

"Why?"

"Of course you'd ask that. I simply did it out of research. I am a scientist after all."

"But what purpose does it serve in using a dead person for research?"

"I don't need a purpose. I am simply curious about the world around me. I, as I repeat, am a scientist, and as such have an ever lingering thirst for knowledge. Doing things such as that are simply means of satisfying that want. So in other words, my purpose in doing that to Sid was just for the sake of research." His tone was, again, very nonchalant, yet the look in his eyes told something else.

It felt as though he was trying to study Maka, as though she would be his next object of research.

She felt unnerved by it, but she couldn't help noticing that he narrowed his eyes after a moment.

"I see... You have quite the noble soul." He spoke out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Your soul." He repeated, "It's very noble compared to most."

"You can see my soul?"

"You must be a meister then." Soul looked as surprised as Maka felt.

"Oh, you know what I am? You must be students at the academy. Lord Death must have sent you." Stein looked at Soul, "You have quite a twisted soul inside you... that girl must be your partner. You have perfectly compatible wavelengths. But the again, I can't make any assumptions... that is what a scientific amateur does after all."

"You can tell the personality of people's souls too... only the best of meisters have that ability." Maka was both taken aback and incredibly impressed at the same time.

"You can do that too, right Maka?" Soul looked at her in questioning.

"Uh, y-yeah! I can totally do that!" She hoped she didn't sound as unsure as she felt about that statement.

As if on cue, "Your soul seemed confused by that statement." Stein commented.

"Stop looking at my soul!" She flushed, covering herself with her arms as though that would help her matter at all.

"Ooh! Ooh! Look at MY soul!" Blair raised her hand up, smiling excitedly.

Stein gave her a critical look almost instantly, his curious yet creepy look falling upon her.

"Your soul is very strange. It's shaped somewhat like a cat." Soul and Maka sweat dropped at that, knowing how much it was actually true... "But putting that aside," Stein kept looking at her, "You have quite the secretive soul," He seemed to much emphasis behind 'secretive', "Though it seems your behavior makes this claim seem like a very easily contradicted one. And there's the essence of witch in there as well... No. It's almost as though your soul was forced to accept the magic essence dwelling within it. Not only that, but it's as though your soul is on the verge of saying something, but is currently hesitating to do so."

There was a long silence, everyone staring at Blair.

She herself looked surprised.

Yet, she felt deep down that she had been (though when she looked back she realized Stein had given no indication of having known her secret) found out.

What was she supposed to do now...?

She couldn't possibly tell them...

Stein smiled, "Now, I believe it's time for us to begin the experiment."

Before anyone could even think about how they were right to think that Stein was studying them, he leaned almost impossibly back, just as Soul slashed his arm through the space Stein's neck used to be, his arm turned into a scythe blade.

Stein pushed his hand into Soul's abdomen, and there was a flash of light before he was sent flying into a wall of the yard.

Before either one of the girls could react, Stein was before them, and as he smiled, Maka felt his gaunt fingers jab into her with impossible strength.

What looked like golden electricity sparked into Stein's hand, and Maka was blown away by the blow.

As she hit the ground, Maka clenched one of her eyes shut, grinding her teeth together, trying immediately to get back up, but having no luck.

"Maka!" Blair yelled, whipping towards her.

Blair scowled almost immediately, then aimed her hand at Stein, all her panic leaving her and being replaced by fury, then narrowed her eyes, closing one as though she was aiming a gun.

"Holloween Cannon!" The pumpkin shaped object launched itself at the scientist, and he looked at the pumpkin with studious eyes.

He spun on his chair, his locks barely an inch away from hitting it, then launched himself at Blair, hand wide as he went, the golden electricity back again.

Next second, a curved black and red blade swung in Stein's path, and he barely slid underneath it before he was skewered completely.

Soul cursed, then spun around, aiming and thrusting his blade of an arm down at Stein's chest.

He smiled, still bended backwards as though frozen while playing a game of limbo while on a rolling spinning chair, then pushed his palm into Soul's blade roughly, pushing it harshly away and making him stumble to his side.

Soul cursed again, trying to compose his balance again. He turned, scowl on his face, turning quickly, only to have a foot have a meeting with his face.

Soul clutched his hands to his face, falling on his back, screaming loudly.

Stein only reacted by getting relaxing on his chair again, looking at them again.

Maka was already unconscious, Blair trying to hold her up, shaking her slightly, golden eyes trembling with worry.

Realizing the damage Stein caused after a moment without her responding, Blair looked at the man before her, hate filling her eyes.

"You damn little bastard..." Blair was so livid in that one moment that she actually had magical energy pouring out of her hands, going into Maka's body.

"I'll freaking kill-"

The girl laying in her arms suddenly jolted up, and Blair looked to her, eyes softening in surprise.

"Maka?" The girl gave her no response, only hung her head, her eyes unseen because of her hair.

Then she jumped on her feet, falling on all fours for a moment.

Then before Blair could do anything, she lunged at the scientist, surprising everyone when they saw black curved blades coming out the sides of her arms.

She sprinted at him as soon as her feet touched the ground, planting her foot into the ground harshly and swinging her right blade right at him, which he dodged with ease.

As another swing came towards his head, Stein spoke again, "My hypothesis turned out to be correct after all. Your soul greatly resembles that of your mother's wavelength. It's almost as though she passed it down. But those blades are from a scythe's. So if you're your mother's daughter, then Spirit must be your father. Strange how a weapon became a meister though..."

Blair stared in shock.

How the heck did Maka do that? She thought the ability to be a weapon was something a person was born with...

Stein dodged another slash by spinning his chair again, then used the inertia of the spin to add to his hit to her stomach.

As the electricity formed again, he yelled, "Soul Force!" And then she was launched into the air, with Blair catching her, making the girl fall back.

She looked down at the girl in her arms, seeing her eyes, already knowing she was unconscious.

She looked down, then holding her to her body more tightly, closing her eyes.

"...I'm so sorry Maka..." She held her tightly, her unlocking body feeling so limp it scared her.

A grunt made her look up, and she saw Soul standing between her and Stein.

Though he obviously was struggling to stand after the attacks from before, Soul still stayed on his feet.

"Blair..." He said roughly, "Get out of here... take Maka and go..."

Blair let her eyes become wide, "What? Soul, you can't-"

"It doesn't matter!" He snapped, "I'm begging you right now Blair, get Maka and GO!"

Instead, Soul felt a light coming from behind him.

Daring himself to look back, he could see that Blair and Maka were both glowing, Blair a golden glow and Maka a blue glow.

She scowled at him, her eyes suddenly fierce, "Do you really think I'm going to leave you to die Soul? Like Hell I ever was before, and like Hell am I ever going to now!" Maka's body suddenly changed, and in a flash of blue light, she changed from a girl...

...To an actual scythe.

Soul let his own eyes widen, and as he watched, he momentarily forgot about Stein, the surprise at this turn of events making him look at her without stopping.

Maka looked like he did in scythe form, only black where the metal part of his scythe was red and gray where his scythe was black. Instead of a spike being at the top of the scythe like gisarme, there was only a small black cross.

Blair held Maka, the menacing look in her eyes making her resemble the female modernized, stereotypical image of a Grim Reaper (a man with a black cloak and a scythe, and not the Grim Reaper that was principal of the DWMA), and as the golden glow faded, her eyes seemed to glow in her body's place.

"Blair..." Soul looked incredulously at the scene before him, the girl before him tightening her grip on the scythe handle.

"I'm not leaving you Soul! Remember that!" Blair concentrated her magical power, and as though it were suddenly a magnet for it, Maka absorbed it, and next moment...

Maka finally began to wake up, her bearings everywhere.

Then she realized how weird she felt at that moment, then looked down at her body... only to realize how she looked.

Blair felt the scythe twitch in her hands, and she heard a scream fill the air in that one moment.

She looked down at the weapon, recognizing the voice as Maka's.

"What the heck happened to me?!"

"Oh Maka!" Blair exclaimed, "I didn't know you could turn into a scythe too! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't know!" The scythe twisted even more, as though emphasizing Maka's own surprise and confusion.

Soul sweatdropped.

This was a rather strange image...

"Use Soul Resonance." Stein said, as though telling a student directions, "Sync your Soul Wavelengths with each other, try it."

Blair looked at the man, then narrowed her eyes, then she unleashed her magical power through her hands, "I'm not following your orders..."

"...uh... Blair..." Soul looked at her, lifting a hand up slowly as a warning.

"You just tried to kill us... and now I'll make you pay..." She unleashed more magical power...

"Blair..."

"I'll kill you where you stand!" Blair let every last ounce of her power out, and that was when the unexpected happened.

She suddenly felt a powerful surge of energy fill her body, and her eyes bulged out, Maka vibrating violently in her hands, making her grip her with both hands, letting out the sensation within her in the form of a steadily rising scream.

Maka became a bright golden color, her black scythe glowing once more.

She herself let out a steadily rising scream with Blair.

Stein gained a purely serious look on his face at that moment, eyes narrowed in concentration.

A Soul Resonance...

The process of a weapon and its meister merging their wavelengths, one sending the wavelength back to the other and then opposite happening again, until a Resonance is formed.

"Come at me! Don't hold back!" Stein yelled, jumping from his chair and landing in front of it.

Blair simply looked at him, then narrowed her eyes once more.

"Take..." She pulled the scythe back, trying to steady herself, "This!" She thrust Maka around with all of her might, the black end of the curved blade becoming white and the gray end becoming blue, the entire scythe cutting through the air, then slashing at Stein, all of the energy of the Soul Resonance being released.

What came out became what looked like a curved, orange wave, launching itself at Stein.

He narrowed his eyes, manipulating his own Soul Wavelength with that of the newly formed partners...

He spread his hands, then clapped them towards each other, his hands slamming on the sides of the wave.

Stein held it at bay, despite his being dragged slightly back on the ground.

"This Soul Resonance is powerful..." Stein finally smiled once more, "But your wavelengths compatibility is too forced."

Then, with a single push, he launched the wave back at them.

Blair felt her eyes widen, her not expecting that, the wave moving too fast for her to react in time-

Something got in the way of the attack, and the explosion sent dust everywhere.

But when it cleared, a boy stood in between Stein and Blair.

"Soul!" Maka screamed.

"Get out of here..." He said in a strained voice.

"Soul, why did you..." Blair felt herself begin to quiver.

"It's a weapon's duty to protect their meister... and it's also a cool man's duty to protect their loved ones..." Soul's body began to sway slightly, but he held his ground after a moment, "Get out of here. Go."

"But Soul, he'll... he'll kill you!"

"Better me than all three of us!"

Stein looked at the scene before him, and he walked up to the boy, seeing his muscles stiffen as he came closer.

He gave him a look that carried a question, and Soul's red eyes told him the answer to the unsaid question.

Smiling, Stein put a hand on Soul's head...

And began to rub it.

"Despite the type of soul you have, you really care about those two. And if a weapon was so perfectly willing to protect their loved ones or their meisters, then I say your job is well done." He gave him a warm smile instead of a malevolent one for the first time, "You all pass."

He got silence as an answer.

Then Soul was the one to break the silence, "Huh?"

"You passed the remedial class. I'll inform Lord Death soon."

Once again, Soul looked greatly taken aback, "Huh?"

"Lord Death assigned me to give you all the punishment for the remedial lesson. And I'm glad that I took that assignment."

Slowly, the trio became frozen, the knowledge of the situation sinking in.

"This whole thing was a set up?!" Soul finally yelled.

"I've got to admit though, scaring you kids was great fun."

...so the mad scientist act was for real...

"I bet you all are tired. Come, stay the night within the confines of my home before you leave!"

"HELL NO!" They all roared.

With that, they all began to walk away, as quickly as possible.

But along the way...

"Uh guys..." Maka asked, "How exactly do I turn back to normal?"

* * *

Blair hugged Soul to her, gripping him tightly, smiling widely.

"You truly are a man Soul!" She exclaimed happily, "You were so willing to sacrifice yourself back there!"

Maka listened to this as she rested her head on the table, the exhaustion of the night coming to her, setting itself in her very bones.

"That was a nightmare..." Maka recalled.

Getting thrown around by a mad scientist, turned into a weapon, fighting as though her life depended on it, and especially finding out that all of it was just one big set up...

It was so traumatizing that she wanted to cry.

Eager to put the night behind her, Maka left the two alone, going in her room and going to sleep.

"That was something like a nightmare..." Soul admitted.

Hugging Blair back, he sighed, "At least we're home again..."

"Hey, Soul..." He looked up at her, "I bet you want a reward for everything you did..."

Soul visibly wanted to say no, but stopped after seeing the look on Blair's face.

Mentally sighing, he kissed her, holding her sides.

Blair replied by pushing him on the couch, undressing the boy under her happily, throwing away his clothes as she went, leaning her body on top of his.

First she started with his jacket, unzipping it and pulling it off, about to work on his shirt when Soul took off her jacket, her ears coming out again as her hood was finally removed. She tugged off his shirt, pulling it over his head, throwing it away as well.

As Soul did the same to her, she let out a breath as he pulled her gray shirt off, then unclasped her large black bra, her breasts showing.

As soon as her bra was off, Soul cupped her breasts, massaging them.

Blair moaned lightly from it, then tugged at Soul's pants, taking off his red jeans and boxers all at once.

Pressing her boobs in his face, Blair took off her own pants and undergarments, then got off of Soul, fully naked.

She got on her knees, putting his unhard length between her breasts, moving them up and down, seeing it steadily getting harder.

She leaned down at one point, sucking him off, just to make the process all the more fast, listening intently to his soft moans.

When she knew it was 8 inches again, Blair smiled, then mounted him again, grabbing his forearms, positioning herself, grabbing the shaft of his hardened and aiming it, brushing it against her opening.

Without hesitating, she pushed Soul's member deep inside her, making her gasp once more.

As she adjusted quickly to the feeling of Soul being inside her again, she started grinding her hips into his, growing out her pleasures.

Soul responded by gripping her hips, helping her to ride him.

Blair responded to this by riding him faster, her breasts bouncing as they fucked each other.

Soul started thrusting into her as time went by, the couch creaking at their sex, grabbing her butt and pulling her off of him while still inside her.

He lowered her to the ground, laying her on her back, letting her grab his forearms tightly, taking a firm hold on her hips again, then beginning to thrust into her again, their flesh slapping together, the clapping filling the room as they both began to break a sweat.

At one point, Blair had a contraction in her pussy, and Soul groaned, clenching his butt to hold in his cum as the already very tight walls closed in on him slightly.

Blair began to scream as Soul started to scrape his length inside of her, throwing her head back.

As her climax approached, she screamed out how she loved him, grabbing his shoulders and hugging him tightly.

Then she came, and she screamed at the top of her lungs, her walls closing tightly around Soul again.

Soul was forced to cum at that moment, and he thrust into her completely before releasing it all.

Before his length became limp, Blair cast her typical spell on him, making him even harder then before.

Soul noticed this, and pulled out of her, flipping her over and pulling her on all fours, thrusting into her again, pounding into her doggy style.

As their flesh clapped together again, Blair moaned loudly, digging her nails into the carpet, voice spiking louder when Soul started slapping her ass cheeks.

Soul wrapped an arm around her body, leaning his front side against her back, thrusting even faster.

When she climaxed once more, Soul lifted her up, sitting on the couch.

He lifted her knees up, putting her feet On top of his knees.

Recognizing the position, Blair grabbed his shoulders from behind, Soul grabbing her hips, and began pounding down on him, Soul assisting her by helping her go down harder each time she went down, his groans and Blair's screams mixing with each other.

Her breasts started bouncing again after several minutes, head thrown back as she was fucked by her lover.

Again she came, and Soul curled his arms under her thighs, standing up, thrusting into her as deeply as possible after lifting up her thighs and making her calves hang loosely in the air, Soul forcing his length into her again, moaning loudly, Blair grabbing his head from behind her.

As he started thrusting harder and faster, Blair felt her climax approaching quickly again, and when the explosion of pleasure erupted in her, she screamed from the pleasure again.

As her walls closed in on him again, Soul thrust his whole length into her, his cum exploding inside her pussy.

Blair visibly shook from the pleasure, then leaned back into Soul, making him sit down, their heartbeats felt through their touching skin.

After they calmed down slightly, Soul looked at Blair, "Blair, could I ask you something?"

"Anything Soul." She snuggled into his arms comfortably.

"How old are you exactly?" Soul said, eyes showing he was cautious and didn't want to offend her.

"I'm 2."

"In cat years?"

"Yeah."

"What does that equal to in human years?"

"In human years... I'd be 26 years old."

"So I've got an older lover..."

"You should feel lucky Soul." She rubbed herself against him again, "After all, you get to have me forever~."

"Alright. I'll start to feel that way." Soul lifted her up, carrying her to his room, laying her down and lying next to her.

Saying good night to each other, they both fell asleep.

Or at least Soul did.

Though she was tired, Blair thought back over the day she had.

But only one thing kept bothering her...

"You have quite the secretive and shy soul, though it seems your behavior makes this claim seem like a very easily contradicted one. And there's the essence of witch in there as well... No. It's almost as though your soul was forced to accept the magic essence dwelling within it. Not only that, but it's as though your soul is on the verge of saying something, but is currently hesitating to do so."

How much did that guy see?

Was it possible that the meisters that could see souls were able to see into other things...?

She knew that she wanted to tell Soul about "that" time, but...

She mentally sighed.

She'd tell him when the time came.

With that thought she went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning as they were in school, Blair talked to Black Star and Tsubaki about their remedial lesson.

They successfully defeated Sid, but didn't do it very easily.

When they asked her, Maka, and Soul about their remedial lesson, the door to the room opened.

"Good morning class. I will be your new teacher." At the voice, Blair, Soul, and Maka all simultaneously froze.

Daring to look, they saw their new teacher.

Frank N. Stein.


End file.
